it has to come soon
by wensdayponythomasfan
Summary: pinkie pie is a pink pony with a party always on her back. when a special somepony comes to town, pinkie pie will feel love now. it has to come soon. this story is all about them. (with a few others.)
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: party pony pals (P.P.P.)

A pink pony from head to hoof arose from her bed in early morning. this pink mare had three ballons as her cutie mark. her name was pinkie pie. "it's scuch a wonderful morning gummy!" she said to her pet alligator. pinkie sniffed the the air. it was a sweet smell. " i love sweet mornings." pinkie giggled. Then, she saw a pink balloon heart float towards her. "somepony must have lost it." Pinkie said as she grabbed it with her hoof. Pinkie pie saw a letter on it. It was for her! " Who is this from?" She said. It said this:

 _Dear pinkie pie,_

 _I've not seen you in months._

 _I am coming to ponyville to actually find a place to live there._

 _I miss you._

 _See you soon,_

 _Cheese sandwich_

pinkie gasped with happiness. She was so happy have cheese was coming to ponyville! pinkie pie trotted to the picture of her and cheese at rainbow dash's birthannavirsry. she remembered, his cutest of all manes, that handsome body shape, that sweet smile... pinkie snapped her shelf back to reality when rarity came in. pinkie blushed knowing that she was having a dream with her and cheese. "hi rarity!" pinkie said after washing her face. "hello darling. whats happening in your life?" rarity said. " well, today i got a note from cheese saying that he was coming to ponyville. and he might stay!" pinkie pie said bubbly and exited. "i hope it goes well dear. see you soon." rarity said as she left shop. pinkie hoped it would.

"we are almost thare boneless two." said a pony 1 mile out of ponyville. now, you can guess who it was. Cheese sandwich trotted along to poyville with his rubber chicken, boneless two. "i'm so exited to see pinkie pie! are you?" he asked his chicken. "why i'm excited?! well, she has a smile that can light up any pony's day, her mane is so gorgeous, her body smooth and chilling to the bone, everything about her is so..hot." cheese sandwich stopped right in his tracks. he blushed to what he was saying. boneless two flopped onto his back."what? are you crazy boneless? i can tell her now. yes, i have a crush on her but now is not the right time." he said to boneless 2. " here we are." he said.

pinkie was on the outskirts of ponyville looking for talked to herself. pinkie you are in love and you know it her thoughts said. " yes ! i am in love with cheese sandwich! now can you leave me alone?" she said. ok her thoughts said. then she saw a figure in the distance. he was wearing a poncho and a hat to match. pinkie smiled a big smile and ran towards the colt. "pinkie!" said cheese. "cheese!" pinkie said as her hug knocked him on the ground. this hat came of, revealing his emerald eyes. "i miss you so much." he said as he hugged pinkie back. she blushed a little. "come on! so much to do!" pinkie said. cheese followed her into ponyville and thought pinkie, you cute mare you.

hey guys! i have been inspired by this ship for a while so i thought why not make a story? please review. see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: love counseling

warning: this contains corny writing. lol

that night, pinkie put out a blanket for cheese. "i'm so excited for tomorrow!" she said. "why pinkie?" said cheese said. "because there is going to be a music festival!" she shrieked. " my BFF is the one who is hosting it." cheese wondered who that could be. the next day, pinkie woke up to a familiar voice. "what's up ponyville!" said a voice. "wensady!" pinkie shouted and zoomed outside. "what?" said cheese sandwich sleepily. pinkie stopped for a cupcake before she stepped outside. cheese trotted down to catch pinkie as she was about to trot out the door. "who is this friend you are talking about?" cheese sandwich said. "come meet her!" pinkie said gabbing him by the hoof. he blushed a bit, then followed pinkie pie. there, cheese sandwich saw the most weirdest animal he has ever seen. this mammal stood on two legs, didn't have hooves, a horn, or wings. this strange animal was me. i stood there, everypony gathered by the dozens and circled me. "calm down ponies! its only been a week since I've. seen you." i said. "wensday!" pinkie pie shouted as she tackled me with a hug. cheese watched pinkie do this, witch made him blush. i caught sight of it, but i didn't say anything. "hello pinkie pie." i said. "you are cheese sandwich i presume?" "yes how did you know?" he said. " i know all characters here in this universe. i'll explain later." i said. "wensday, hows your life?" pinkie asked when everypony went away expect for cheese. "oh great! also, i required some new skills for my love counseling so now its even better!" cheese, here is my card. i always have to give it to someone i just met." i handed him a card. he took it from me. "see you ponies later!" i said. "Isn't she amazing!?" Pinkie asked. Cheese was outdistanced. For 2 reasons. Because i was something else than a pony and that i was mature and immature at the same time. He decided to pay a visit to this "love consoling." As cheese come up to the house he heard me humming something. as soon as he stepped closer, my door flung open. "come on in!" i said. "thanks." cheese said. in the room, the walls were pink, there where harts everywhere. there was a chair and a couch. there was also a wall of all the ponies in ponyville. cheese looked at it for a while. "like it huh? soon you'll be added." i said. "sit down. what is bothering you?" "well", said cheese, "i have a crush on somepony, but i don't know how to express it to her or tell her." "mm.. cheese, i think that you should go with the flow." i said. "what do you mean?" he said. "be yourself. i can already tell who you pinkie pie." i replied. "how did you know?!" cheese gasped. "its natural to me." i said. " do you have any advice?" he said. " well, be kind. have fun with her. don't hesitate to join in. when you are trying to catch the fish, compliment her. tell her about what you feel. not your love for her, but something personal. it always works." i said. "ok" cheese said. "thanks." "happy to help." i said. as soon as cheese left, pinkie came to visit. "hi wensday i have some issues." "lets talk about it." i said. "well, i want to tell cheese i love him but, i"m too shy to." i laughed like it was nobody's business. "whats so funny?" she said. "nothing" i said. i told her basically what i told cheese. "ok. thanks wensday. i knew you would be the right pony to turn to. or should i say person?" then pinkie left. as i sat in the chair, i saw something on the floor. it was the black energy. then, pink energy slashed and fought it away. that isn't right i thought. there's not supposed to be black energy unless.. i gaped. i knew what would be coming. i didn't pay attention.

to be continued...

hey! did you guys like this episode? yes, it was rally weird and all with me placement in it, but, i thought it would be funny. see you guys next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: the power of love

It was time. Time to rock! I still had that black energy on my mind, and if it was such a big deal. Then, i saw pinkie pie and cheese sandwich. They were giggling about something. That made me happy. Pink energy seemed to swirl around me then them. I felt less worried. When i got onto the stage, dozens of ponies gathered round. Cheece stared at pinkie. "Cheece you ok?" Pinkie asked. "Yeah." Cheese said. He blushed as pinkie giggled. "Ohh! The show's starting!" She said.

 **Talking away**

 **I don't what I'm to say**

 **I'll say it anyway**

 **Today's another day to find you**

 **Shying away**

 **I'll be coming for yoyr love, OK?**

 **Take on me (take on me)**

 **Take me on (take on me)**

 **I'll be gone**

 **In a day or two**

 **So needless to say**

 **I'm odds and ends**

 **But I'm me stumbling away**

 **Slowly learning that life is OK**

 **Say ater me**

 **"It's no better to be safe then sorry"**

 **Take on me (take on me)**

 **Take me on (take on me)**

 **I'll be gone**

 **In a day or two**

 **Oh, things that you say, yeah**

 **Is it life or just to play my worries away?**

 **You're all the things i got to remenber**

 **Your shying away**

 **I'll be coming for you anway**

 **Take on me(take on me)**

 **Take me on (take on me)**

 **I'll be gone**

 **In a day**

 **Take on me (take on me )**

 **Take me on (take on me )**

 **I'll be gone**

 **In a day**

all the ponies cheered. Pinkie felt like that song was a message to her, telling her to tell cheece sandwich. Then, a loud, scary nosic came from the righ. I gasped. I knew i should have checked. Cheece's eyes opened wide. He knew what it was." It is i, dark shade, ruler of everything black! I have come for you!" He pointed at pinkie pie. "No! I wont let you take her!" He shouted. By then, everypony was hiding. "I can get past anything! Hahaha!" Suddenly, the pink engergy swirled around cheese. "Wha!?" Dark shade said. A sheld was around them. "Pinkie pie is the sweetest and cutest pony ive ever met! If you want her, you'll have to go through me." Cheese shouted. Pinkie gasped. Nopony called her cute before. Dark shade smashed the sheld and cheese got flung. "Cheece!" Pinkie screamed. "Im ok." Cheece said quietly. "Oh cheese, i cant lie to you. I love you! Asmuch as parties. I whould give them up for you." Then, the pink energy swooshed around them. okay. " i love you too." He said. "No! Stop it!" Said darj shade. Suddenly pink engergy was all around them. They kissed. Pink engergy shot at dark shade. Then, i shot out a pink and gold energy at the beam. "Nooo!" Dark shade screamed. When the smoke cleared, pinkie pie and Cheece sandwich were still kissing. "Awww! I knew this whould happen!" I shouted. They looked up at me. I . " wensday! You have wings and a dress!" Cheece shouted. " this is what happens when ponies defeat another by love. Love is the strongest magic. Stronger than friendship." Everypony was now staring at us. "You know what this calls for?" Pinkie said. "A party!" Cheece and pinkie and i exlaimed. That night, we partied. Cheece abd pinkie loved each other so much that they soon bought a house was perfect.

That was a blast! Also, in equesria, im the goddess of love.i hoped you enjoyed it! Keep on reading!

Song: take on me by ah ha

Link: /djV11Xbc914


End file.
